Wanna See! Wanna Know! Eh?
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Terkenang. Bermimpi. Pertemuan yang kebetulan. Merancang strategi. Makan bersama di larut malam. Apakah rangkaian peristiwa itu berhasil membuat Tim 7 melihat wajah di balik masker Kakashi kali ini? Mengapa pula Naruto dan Sasuke berkelahi mengenai isi novel Icha Icha?/"Hm, kalau masih seumuran Genin, sepertinya aku akan memelukmu untuk menenangkan tangismu,"/niatnya side story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Maaf, kata-kata asing tidak saya _italic_-kan di dialog/pembicaraan, tetapi hanya di narasi saja.

**Wanna See! Wanna Know! Eh?**

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

Malam hari. Belum terlalu larut. Sarada kelelahan dan ambruk duluan di kamarnya sesaat setelah makan malam. Sang Mama membersihkan perkakas yang mereka gunakan untuk makan tadi di dapur. Sunyi seperti biasa, karena Sasuke belum memberi kabar kapan ia akan pulang dalam waktu dekat ini.

Sehabis meletakkan celemek di gantungan biasa, Sakura beranjak ke kamarnya. Menghidupkan lampu, lalu duduk di kasur. Memandang bingkai foto Tim 7 milik Sasuke (milik Sakura ada di ruang tamu). Sejenak, ia menatap ekspresi mereka satu-satu. Berhenti di sang guru.

Sakura teringat sesuatu. Siang tadi, rombongan Desa Suna baru saja kembali dari jadwal hubungan diplomatis mereka ke Konoha. Memorinya berputar ketika misi penyelamatan Gaara, saat _bijuu_-nya diambil, lalu pulang ke desa dengan keadaan Kakashi yang sekarat karena terlalu banyak memakai Mangekyo Sharingan-nya. "Sekarang Sensei sudah tidak punya lagi, ya." gumamnya.

Berlanjut ke rumah sakit, Sakura memutar ulang memorinya. "Ah!" Wanita didikan salah satu Legenda Sannin itu memukul telapak tangan kirinya. "Waktu itu..." Ia menopang dagu, mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Waktu itu, Kakashi sedang tidak pakai masker, 'kan? Ketika sang guru bergerak menggeliat sedikit, selimut rumah sakit yang menutupi wajahnya hampir tersibak. Naruto berusaha mengintip ketika Tsunade dan anak dari Konoha no Shiroi Kiba itu masih mengobrol, namun Sakura marah karena menganggap Naruto tidak sopan.

Intinya, Sakura baru sadar sekarang bahwa keinginannya dan Naruto sama.

**.**

Kantor Hokage. Seperti biasa, Nanadaime masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas dan berencana tidak pulang ke rumah lagi malam ini. Kalau diingat-ingat, sudah sekitar dua minggu ia tidak menginjakkan kaki dan tidur bersama keluarga. Posisi ini sebelumnya dijabat oleh Kakashi; Gurunya itu mungkin tak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal keluarga, tapi baik bagi Tsunade bahkan Kakashi, terlebih Naruto, berkas-berkas itu memuakkan. Seperti tak ada habisnya.

Naruto menempelkan kepala ke meja, frustasi dan lelah serta jenuh menjadi satu. "Ngh... Ingin makan ramen..." keluhnya dengan wajah kusam dan lecek. Sembari menyebut-nyebut '_ramen_' beberapa kali—berharap muncul tiba-tiba, karena terlalu malas untuk meminta tolong pada Shikamaru yang sedang tidak ada di kantor Hokage saat ini—, ia teringat sesuatu karena barusan Kakashi juga mampir di benaknya.

Kembali duduk tegak. Kedua tangan saling genggam dan menjadi penopang dagu. Tanpa ada seorang pun di sana, tatapannya lurus menuju pintu kantor dan berubah serius. _'Aku...'_ batinnya, seperti menahan sesuatu. Karena ingin ramen, mendadak memorinya berputar ketika ia bersama Sakura dan Sasuke berusaha keras mencari tahu wujud wajah Kakashi; Ekspresi Teuchi dan Ayame benar-benar membuat ketiganya penasaran. _'__Aku__ masih penasaran...'_ Tanpa sadar ia berdiri.

_**BRAK!**_

"DENGAN WAJAH ASLI KAKASHI-SENSEI!" teriak Naruto sehabis membanting meja.

**.**

Hutan Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha sedang berbaring di bawah pohon, mengistirahatkan tubuh yang baru saja selesai bertarung dalam misi sore tadi. Seraya menatap langit malam yang cerah, penuh dengan bintang-bintang tanpa ada gangguan awan, ia mengelus-elus perut seekor kucing putih yang ikut berbaring di dekat pinggang kanannya.

Bukannya kucing itu yang tertidur, malah mata si Uchiha yang terpejam. Terang saja, misi sudah pasti membuat tubuhnya letih dan staminanya menurun. Mumpung tidak ada misi lagi dalam beberapa hari ke depan, ia berencana untuk pulang ke Konoha dan tentunya, beristirahat sejenak di perjalanan, yaitu saat ini di Hutan Konoha, bersama seekor kucing yang mulai meringkuk juga di dekat lengan kanan Sasuke.

Rasa kantuk menghantarnya pada dunia mimpi yang justru menyebabkannya tak tenang untuk rehat sejenak. Mimpi Sasuke memutar waktu saat dirinya bersama Naruto dan Sakura menguntit Kakashi berjalan bersama seorang gadis bernama Hanare. Hanare merupakan _kunoichi_ Desa Kunci yang berusaha mencuri informasi mengenai Desa Konoha.

Bertiga, layaknya agen mata-mata, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura mengikuti perjalanan Kakashi dan Hanare. Sampai si bocah Uzumaki itu tak sengaja bergerak untuk mendengar lebih dekat, menyebabkan cabang pohon yang mereka tempati patah, lalu terjatuh. Ketika berdiri, mereka dipertontonkan adegan yang membuat jantung berdegup kencang—Bukan, bukan karena ketakutan, namun menikmati dan terdorong untuk menyaksikannya dalam waktu lama. Dengan tatapan intens.

_**Chu. **_Sekalipun terhalang masker, bibir Kakashi dan Hanare bersentuhan.

"HAH!" Sasuke terlonjak, sadar dari lelapnya dengan mata membulat, rona merah tipis di pipi. Kucing di sebelahnya terbangun dan pergi meninggalkannya. Mungkin terkejut dan merasa terusik. _'Kuso... Kenapa harus mimpi itu?'_ dongkolnya, merutuki diri sendiri. Baru saja ia terlelap kurang dari 20 menit, tapi sudah dihampiri oleh mimpi sialan itu.

Mengapa sampai tersentak seperti itu, Sasuke? Semua percaya kau pernah melakukannya bersama istri tercintamu. Seharusnya tidak perlu malu-malu kucing.

**.**

Baru kali ini pikiran beberapa orang bisa secara tak sengaja terhubung—Biasanya, kalau bukan anak kembar, ya ibu dan anak. Namun saat ini, hal itu terjadi di antara mantan rekan setim. Entah apa yang merasuki mereka bertiga, baik Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke sama-sama berpikir untuk mendatangi tempat latihan pertama mereka, latihan merebut lonceng; di mana saat itu mereka secara tak sengaja melanggar peraturan demi teman.

Rasa lapar Naruto kalah oleh rasa penasaran. Sakura mengunci rumah dan merasa seperti disugesti untuk mendatangi tempat yang sama. Sasuke dengan kantung matanya sampai lupa untuk mengirim pesan pada Sakura lewat burung andalannya kalau ia akan pulang.

"Natsukashii na..." gumam Naruto, bersandar pada batang kayu tempat ia diikat dulu.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh. "S-Sakura-chan?" Ia juga tak mengerti ini sebuah kebetulan atau apa, sebab dirinya pun tak punya kemampuan untuk menganalisis hal di luar nalar begitu. "Ada apa malam-malam ke sini?"

"Hn," Ya, sudah tahu siapa yang akan berbicara. "Tak kusangka bisa terhubung untuk datang ke sini." ucapnya, berseringai tipis pertanda bahwa ia bisa menebak apa yang telah mereka alami sebelumnya, meski ada keraguan.

Ketiganya saling berpandangan dan mendadak diberi kemampuan bertelepati oleh Sang Dewa. Setelah mengangguk satu sama lain, mereka saling mendekat. Di bawah langit malam yang cerah, dengan bintang-bintang sebagai penerang jalan mereka, Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke refleks duduk melingkar untuk membicarakan strategi menaklukkan Kakashi. Si rambut perak itu sudah tak punya Sharingan lagi, jadi kemungkinan mereka bertiga mampu mengeroyoknya dengan lebih mudah, apalagi dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki saat ini.

_**Psshh!**_

Tim 7 melesat ditelan angin. Berencana mengunjungi langsung rumah Kakashi. Sambil berlari-lari di jalanan Konoha yang temaram dan sepi, mereka dihentikan oleh seseorang yang baru saja berbelok dari persimpangan.

_**Sreeet...**_, bunyi suara kaki mereka. Hampir bertubrukan satu sama lain kalau tidak menjaga keseimbangan gerak tubuh masing-masing.

Orang itu membawa dua kantung belanja besar, menutupi kepala hingga pinggangnya. Merasa ada suara-suara di belakang, ia balik badan untuk melihat siapa gerangan di belakang sana. "Ah, omae-tachi," Alisnya naik, sorot matanya tak menampakkan ekspresi berlebih. Hanya sekadar 'oh, kalian', seperti itu saja. "Terlihat terburu-buru. Sedang mengejar apa?"

Tubuh mereka bertiga bergetar. Terperanjat, tak mengira akan bertemu dengan'nya' dalam perjalanan. "K-KAKASHI (-SENSEI)!" teriak mereka, menunjuk-nunjuk histeris. Padahal kaki orang itu menyentuh lantai, apa yang harus ditakutkan?

"Doushitan da?" tanya Kakashi polos, namun juga memiringkan kepala karena bingung ketiga mantan muridnya meneriaki namanya secara tiba-tiba.

Pucat dengan dahi berkerut dan banjir keringat. Kemampuan telepati mereka menyala. Berpandangan satu sama lain untuk merencanakan sesuatu.

_'Bagaimana ini? Apa langsung kita serang saja?'_ tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng. _'Jangan, —ttebayo! Kasihan! Sudah tua!'_ sanggahnya, menolak.

—Sebentar. Kenapa malah menghina, Naruto?

_'Jangan serang sekarang!'_ Sasuke menengahi. _'Lebih baik, kita ikuti saja sampai rumahnya!'_

_'Hah? Untuk apa?'_ Naruto kebingungan. Rencana mendadak yang tidak jelas itu membuatnya linglung.

Sasuke mendengus. _'Pokoknya sampai di rumah dulu!'_Karena panik, ia tak sanggup menjelaskan rasionalisasinya.

Sakura juga tidak mengerti karena gelisah. _'Tapi, a__pa alibi kita__, Sasuke-kun?'_ Bulir keringat mengucur semakin deras dari dahi menuju pipi dekat telinganya.

Kakashi merasa tersingkir oleh komunikasi misterius mereka. Diam, tapi perubahan-perubahan raut wajah mereka terlihat memahami satu sama lain. Ia ingin mengundurkan diri karena tidak dianggap ada meski namanya diteriaki sekitar semenit lalu. "Jaa, o-saki ni." Berbalik badan, hendak pergi.

"MATTE!" teriak mereka bertiga berbarengan.

Mata Kakashi menyipit, merasa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia mendekat dan memandang tajam mereka satu-satu. "Apa kalian menginginkan sesuatu dariku?" tanyanya mengintimidasi, membuat ketiga bayinya yang telah dewasa itu menelan ludah dengan wajah pucat penuh keringat. Ia menunggu, dan tiada reaksi dari mereka. "Hm, tidak menjawab, ya..." Ia menarik kembali wajahnya yang tertutup masker itu.

Sekali lagi menelan ludah. Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke seharusnya bisa menarik masker sialan itu dengan mudah, selagi Kakashi memeluk dua kantung belanjaan besar. Namun, ketakutan mereka terhadap tatapan tajam barusan melemahkan niat dan semangat di awal.

Masih mematung, benar-benar seperti dihipnotis, membuat lidah kelu bahkan untuk berbicara satu kata pun. Haha~ Sudah tidak punya Sharingan, hah? Tapi kenapa kalian ketakutan seperti anak kucing hanya karena tatapan tajam biasa?

Ya, mungkin Sharingan-nya sudah tiada. Tapi jangan salah, instingnya masih bekerja dengan sangat baik. Ingat saat misi penyelamatan Hanabi di Bulan? Jangan sampai kalian lupakan itu, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke.

Kali ini, Kakashi benar-benar berbalik, membelakangi mereka. _'Hmph, kalau sesemangat itu, aku mengerti apa yang kalian inginkan,'_ Menghela napas, tak percaya di usia mereka saat ini masih saja muncul rasa ingin tahu mengenai rupa wajah di balik maskernya. "Ayo, ikut ke rumahku. Mumpung sudah beli banyak, sayang kalau tidak dibagi." ajaknya, tepat sasaran seperti rencana awal mereka.

_**DEG!**_

Mulut mereka refleks terbuka lebar. Mata melotot. _'DIAJAK LANGSUUUNG!'_ Berteriak dalam ruang telepati. Terkaget sampai ingin pingsan. Baru ingat Kakashi pernah di ANBU, pasti terlatih menggunakan insting.

"Naruto, Sasuke," Kakashi memanggil dan keduanya terlonjak, langsung mendekati sang guru. "Tolong bawa ini," Ia menyerahkan kantung belanja masing-masing untuk dibawa oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. "Sakura, mau sampai kapan di situ?" Kepalanya berbelok, menunggu Sakura menyusul, lalu berjalan bersama di bawah langit malam yang cerah, namun kali ini lampu-lampu jalan dan suara jangkrik yang menemani mereka.

Suasana canggung. Kembali memikirkan rencana cadangan karena situasi berubah lagi. Kalau sudah diajak makan, mana mungkin mereka tega untuk mengeroyok Kakashi? Penasaran boleh, kurang ajar jangan.

Ketiganya sibuk memikirkan siasat pemaksaan dengan metode yang lebih lembut. Walaupun Author tidak paham maksudnya.

_'Tch, doushiyou, —ttebayo?'_ ucap Naruto dalam telepatinya. _'Terakhir kali makan bersama, dia selalu beralasan agar tidak membuka maskernya!'_ ketusnya, mencak-mencak.

_'__Deshou?__'_ sahut Sakura, menyetujui. _'Bagaimana kalau k__ita undur besok?'_ usulnya, mulai ciut.

_'Dame da!'_ tolak Sasuke, beringas. _'Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas mimpi—Ah, nandemonai.' _Mimpi memalukan. Hampir saja terucap.

Naruto terkekeh dalam telepatinya. _'Sasuke, sepertinya kau yang paling semangat, ya,'_ godanya. _'Tidak berubah.'_

Sakura juga tertawa. _'Apakah kau memimpikan tarako kuchibiru dan deppa, Sasuke-kun?'_ Oi! Kenapa harus yang itu, Sakura! Wajah Naruto sampai merah berusaha keras menahan tawa. Matanya juga sampai berair karenamu, tahu. Untung saja Sakura memisahkan Naruto dan Kakashi, jadi tak terlalu terlihat oleh si masker itu.

_**Bzzt!**_ Bulu nyawa Sasuke berdiri. Hampir saja ia tersedak mendengarnya. _'Urusee!'_ Tidak masalah, Sasuke. Masih lebih baik yang itu daripada mimpi yang sesungguhnya, bukan?

**.**

_**Ssshhh... Sreng! Sreng!**_

Harum masakan tercium ke segala penjuru rumah Kakashi. Ia dibantu juga oleh Sakura untuk mencuci dan memotong bahan-bahan, serta menyiapkan beberapa peralatan. Bukannya Naruto tidak lihai memasak, ia sedang malas saja. Dalam keadaan lapar, rasanya hanya ingin duduk dan rebahan di lantai. Sasuke ragu bisa membantu dengan satu tangan. Maka, ia lebih memilih berbaring di satu sofa dekat pintu utama. Lagipula, jika terlalu banyak yang membantu, Kakashi bingung memberi instruksi dan malah membuatnya kewalahan.

Menunggu perintah selanjutnya, Sakura curi-curi pandang pada gerakan tangan Kakashi. Begitu detil dan cekatan memotong beberapa daging dan sayur. Berbeda dengan bahan-bahan yang dikerjakan oleh Sakura. Ia hanya diperintahkan untuk memotong dan mengiris dengan cara yang umum. "Wah, Sensei sugoi..." ucapnya tulus, terkagum. "Sensei, rambutmu tidak menghalangi?" Dilihatnya beberapa helai poni melambai-lambai di sekitar dahi sampai area mata.

"Ah, iya. Tolong ambilkan jepitan kecil di atas kulkas." katanya, tanpa berpaling dari kegiatan mengiris dan mengupasnya. "Maaf merepotkan, Sakura. Boleh tolong jepitkan?" Ia menundukkan kepala sampai Sakura bisa meraihnya.

Sakura mengangguk. Berhati-hati menjepit bagian depan surai perak gurunya yang dianggap menganggu proses potong-memotongnya.

"Ehem!" Ini suara dehem dari dua manusia yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri—Berbaring dan rebahan tanpa aktivitas pendukung lain.

Kakashi dan Sakura terlonjak. Bersamaan, mereka menoleh ke arah suara deheman itu. "Ehehe~" Hanya tawa itu yang menjadi reaksi.

Naruto bangkit dari posisi rebahannya, mengepalkan tinju. "APANYA YANG 'EHEHE'?!" sewotnya, sampai urat muncul di dahinya. "Sakura-chan! Ada dua lelaki di sini untuk menjepitkan itu ke rambutnya!" Naruto mewakili omelan Sasuke yang tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Menunjuk-nunjuk rambut Kakashi yang telah dijepit.

"Gomen, gomen." Kakashi minta maaf, kembali lagi pada pisau dan penggorengan. "Kalau ada yang lebih dekat, kenapa harus yang lebih jauh?" Nyatanya, ia sedikit ketakutan karena akan berhadapan dengan suami Sakura yang memiliki Sharingan dan Rinnegan sekaligus.

"GAAAHHH!" Naruto melompat-lompat kesal, masih mewakili Sasuke yang tetap pada posisi berbaring namun telah diselimuti aura gelap.

"Ahaha, ochitsuite, ochitsuite." Sakura menenangkan, turut merasa bersalah. Padahal ia tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Tapi baguslah kalau Sasuke cemburu, didukung oleh Naruto pula.

_**Sreng! Sreng! Sreng!**_

_**Ssshhh...**_

Masih mengenakan celemek abu-abunya, Kakashi memindahkan hasil masakan dari panci dan penggorengan ke beberapa piring khusus. Sakura kembali membantu menyiapkan beberapa piring kecil, sumpit, dan mangkuk sebagai tempat menaruh nasi untuk mereka berempat.

Naruto berbinar-binar menatap hidangan yang tersedia. Sakura sudah beberapa kali menelan ludah penuh nafsu. Sasuke juga diam-diam ingin membantai habis karya cipta Kakashi yang tak pernah dilihatnya sejak _Genin_ sampai sudah beranak satu.

Bunyi barang pecah-belah beradu dengan meja kayu di depan televisi yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu dapur. Baik Kakashi maupun Sakura telah selesai dalam persiapan. Si rambut perak melepas jepitan di rambutnya dan meletakkan kembali jepitan hitam itu di atas kulkas. Mereka duduk berempat mengelilingi meja kayu bulat milik sang guru, sudah sangat siap untuk melakukan santap larut malam.

Berempat menepuk telapak tangan sekali dan mengucapkan '_itadakimasu_!', kecuali Sasuke yang tidak mengeluarkan suara. Mengambil sumpit, lalu menghantam secara perlahan satu-satu lauk dan sayur yang dimasak Kakashi (_featuring _Sakura) dengan sepenuh hati.

Efek tidak menikah, ya, _Sensei_. Mantan anak murid sampai dianggap seperti anak sendiri.

Dengan lahap—gratis pula—Naruto memasukkan suap demi suap makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Sigap sekali seperti orang kelaparan yang tidak makan selama tiga hari. "Sensei, ini kau yang memasak sendiri? Uwaaah, enak sekali!" pujinya, antusias. Bukan semata-mata karena lapar, namun memang karena masakannya sungguh lezat. "Belajar dari mana?" tanyanya lagi, di sela-sela mengunyah.

Kakashi merasakan _deja vu_. "Haha~ Cuma membaca buku, kok." Ia turut berpartisipasi dalam _deja vu_ itu—Tidak. Barusan ia hanya mengulang jawaban yang sama ketika ditanya oleh Rin saat mereka masih kecil, namun dengan nada yang berbeda; lebih berintonasi dan tidak sedatar dulu.

Mendengar jawaban menakjubkan itu, ketiga muridnya terbelalak menatapnya secara bersamaan. —Mari kita bayangkan mereka mendongak dengan _slow motion_. Bergerak dari tatapan fokus pada makanan dan mangkuk nasi menuju wajah Kakashi yang ditutupi oleh masker.

"Sasuga, Sensei!" seru Sakura saat masih setengah mendongak.

Kemudian, tiba saat iris safir, zamrud, serta onyx mereka benar-benar menghadap Kakashi dengan bola mata yang hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

Menganga. Ingin berteriak tapi seperti ada yang menahan pergerakan pita suara mereka di dalam sana. Mematung. Sampai sumpit mereka terjatuh.

Sasuke juga mengalaminya. Benar-benar mereka bertiga. Hampir saja si Uchiha ini tersedak kalau saja Author tidak membuat mereka mematung. Naruto dan Sakura pun niatnya ingin bertepuk tangan. Namun apa daya, keterkejutan mereka menggagalkannya.

Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang mereka lihat?

Pemandangan langka. Setelah sekian tahun lamanya tak pernah berhasil menyelesaikan 'misi' di atas Kelas S tersebut. Akhirnya, secara resmi kita nyatakan bahwa Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, serta Sasuke Uchiha, menyaksikan seorang Kakashi Hatake membuka maskernya di hadapan mereka!

YEEEY~

Kakashi tetap asyik mengunyah saat Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke mematung. Entah tidak peka atau memang tak tahu apa-apa oleh sebab ketiganya pun tak mengeluarkan suara.

Tapi sangat disayangkan, ketampanan—ehem—putra Sakumo Hatake itu lama-lama semakin silau, sehingga mereka berhasil bergerak untuk menghalangi pandangan mereka dengan punggung tangan. Ada suara 'cling cling' sebagai musik latar belakang karena kilauan yang terpancar dari Kakashi yang tak menotis reaksi mereka.

"AAAARGH," Sasuke menggebrak meja. Hampir saja beberapa mangkuk sup melompat dari tempatnya. "CUKUP!" teriaknya tak beralasan, membuat cahaya nan terang tadi tiba-tiba menghilang.

Kakashi masih mengunyah. Mendengar gebrakan meja Sasuke, ia baru mengerti apa yang terjadi pada mereka bertiga. Kali ini ia pasrah penuh. Lagipula, untuk apa lagi ditutup-tutupi? Toh, mantan murid didikan Yondaime Hokage itu juga sudah benar-benar menyayangi ketiga manusia hebat itu.

Bertiga saling berpandangan. Jeda diam dua detik. Lalu berteriak. "WAAAHHH!" Ya, kali ini juga, terulang kembali seperti saat mereka masih _Genin_; Sasuke ikut terbelalak dengan _out of character_-nya seperti Naruto dan Sakura. Nyaris saja Mangekyo-nya aktif karena terkesiap.

"Hm?" Kakashi menghentikan kunyahannya, menatap mereka dengan normal seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. "Nanda?" tanyanya sok polos, pura-pura tidak tahu.

Tangan kanan Nanadaime Hokage yang terbalut perban bergetar-getar sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Kakashi tepat pada wajahnya. "S-Se-Se-Sensei... K-Kakashi-sensei?! Kau bukan bunshin, 'kan?!" Ia angkat bicara dengan terbata-bata saking syoknya, sementara kedua mantan rekan setimnya masih tak sanggup bicara.

"Ahahaha~ Ya, kalian menang kali ini. Selamat, ya." ucap Kakashi tertawa enteng, kemudian melahap suapan terakhirnya. Ia kembali berpikir, kalau ingin melawan juga bagaimana caranya? Kekuatan super mereka bertiga kemungkinan besar membuatnya kalah telak karena tak lagi memiliki Sharingan. "Gochisousama!" sahutnya lagi, berbarengan dengan menepuk kedua telapak tangannya sekali. Ia tertawa renyah melihat anak muridnya—yang sudah tidak bocah lagi, yang sudah berkeluarga, yang sudah bertumbuh dengan sangat hebat—masih terpaku memandangi dirinya, terutama wajahnya. "Cepat habiskan makanan kalian. Supaya habis ini dicuci."

Sakura tersadar. Ia merespons cepat. "Eh? Tidak, tidak. Aku yang akan mencucinya!" Jiwa seorang istri dan wanita bangkit dalam dirinya. Cepat-cepat ia memerintahkan Naruto dan Sasuke agar menyelesaikan santapan mereka. —Walau sumpit merekanya sudah jatuh.

Naruto selesai terlebih dahulu. Ia tetap pada posisinya dengan melipat tangan di atas meja, memandang kosong televisi sejauh kira-kira semeter lebih di depan. Sasuke juga sudah selesai makan. Ia duduk dengan kepala menunduk dan mata tertutup tapi dahi berkerut. Sakura mencuci piring di wastafel. Pikirannya berkeliaran ke mana-mana. Lalu, secara bersamaan (siapa juga yang tahu?), di dalam hati mereka berteriak: "SUGEE KAKKOII (—ttebayo)!" dengan debar jantung menggebu-gebu seperti ingin keluar.

Padahal dulu ucapan kalian "_SUGEE KI NI NARU_!", ya. Hahaha~

**.**

Selagi sisa makan larut malam dibereskan oleh Sakura, Kakashi memeriksa sesuatu ke dalam kamarnya. Memasakkan anak-anak itu belum cukup membayar rindunya. Ia ingin lebih lama lagi bersama mereka. Maka dari itu, mantan Ninja Peniru ini berniat untuk membeli jajanan lagi di luar agar mereka bisa berbincang tidak dengan tangan kosong.

Ah, baik. Kakashi Hatake sedang merindu.

Tadinya, si Hatake mengenakan dalaman jaket _Jounin_-nya yang berwarna biru lengan panjang seperti biasa. Namun, keadaan rumahnya saat ini lebih ramai, membuat suhu udara juga meningkat. Tidak seperti biasa—sepi sunyi senyap, hanya ada dirinya dan barang-barang perabotan yang menemani. Ia menukarnya dengan dalaman tanpa lengan, seperti saat ia masih menjadi bagian dari ANBU, memperlihatkan otot lengannya yang tidak terlalu berisi, namun boleh dikatakan sedap untuk dilihat.

Kakashi keluar dari kamar, masih dengan masker terbuka. Baru saja menutup pintu, ia sudah dihampiri oleh Naruto dan Sakura yang berapi-api.

"HUWOOO!" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangan antusias dengan safirnya yang berkilauan—terkagum. Siapa juga yang tidak? Haha. "Sensei! Kau tidak operasi plastik, 'kan?!" Mungkin bukan pertanyaan yang masuk akal, Naruto hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"KAKKOII! Hontou ni!" Mata Sakura juga tak kalah berbinar-binar, sampai menutup mulut dengan tangan karena terpesona. Ia ingat bahwa ada sang suami bersama mereka di sana. Pemilik iris zamrud itu hanya bermaksud memuji sebagai murid. "Di usiamu yang cukup senja ini, masih saja tampan, ya, Sensei!" Ia tersenyum. Terselip perasaan bangga bisa memiliki pembimbing _Genin_ yang... seharusnya bisa jadi idola banyak orang, sih. Tapi ternyata waktu berlalu dan tak terlalu banyak yang peduli dan menyadarinya. Bahkan, Sakura baru sadar, dulu ia hanya sebatas ingin tahu dan tak memikirkan reaksi apa yang harus ia berikan jika dijatuhkan keajaiban untuk melihat wajah sang guru.

Kakashi tertawa garing. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak tahu kau memuji atau mengejek, Sakura..." Respons yang tepat, Sensei. Kau tahu bahwa ada suaminya di sana, 'kan? —Tidak, tidak. Sekalipun kau penggemar berat serial Icha Icha milik Ero Sennin, kami juga paham kau tidak akan memberikan '_service_' yang aneh-aneh pada muridmu sendiri.

Karena itu pula, mungkin Sasuke menjadi sedikit lebih peka kali ini. "Haha," Tawanya terdengar meremehkan. "Yah... Percuma saja tampan tapi masih sendiri." sindirnya, tanpa kode-kode tidak jelas seperti yang dilakukan gadis-gadis pada kekasih atau lelaki incarannya pada _zaman now_.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Ia baru sadar akan hal itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dirinya juga pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu pada Iruka, sebelum memintanya menjadi pendamping di acara pernikahannya dengan Hinata sebagai ayah. "Sasuke, hidoi —ttebayo!" Tangan kanannya mengibas-ngibas udara. Tawa kecilnya terdengar.

Baik Naruto maupun Sakura mulai mundur selangkah, membuat jarak dengan Kakashi. "Oh, iya. Aku jadi ingat Hanare-san..." gumam Naruto, meletakkan telunjuk ke dagunya dengan wajah berpikir, lalu mendongak ke arah Kakashi sejenak. Melemparkan pandangan 'Awas saja kalau kau sampai melupakannya, Sensei.'.

Masih di posisi semula, dengan duduk bersila, Sasuke tersontak. Perlahan ia menunduk lagi, tak sengaja mengingat mimpi memalukan beberapa jam lalu. Wajahnya mengikuti warna makanan kesukaannya, walau sedikit. Entah kenapa Dewa bisa sekejam itu memberikan mimpi yang itu kepadanya.

Mendadak semua diam, mengingat bahwa gadis bernama Hanare itu sudah tiada karena bunuh diri melompati jurang. Kakashi masih bimbang ingin mengakui hal yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Membuat ruangan ini sepi kembali.

Padahal, Sasuke sengaja tidak ikut memergoki Kakashi dalam jarak dekat agar tidak muak mendengar sang istri yang terus-menerus memuji wajah sang guru serta dengan entengnya—bersama Naruto—menyentuh-nyentuh otot di lengan Kakashi. Tapi ucapan 'Hanare' dari Naruto membuatnya semakin diam karena malu. HUWAAA, SEMANGAT, SASUKE! HAHAHAHA. Jangan cemburu! Sakura hanya sebatas kagum! Sasuke itu cinta pertama dan terakhirnya, kok! Mereka diam karena perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Yakin mau jadi perjaka tua, Sensei?" tanya Sakura, menggoda, memecah keheningan. "Kami bisa bantu carikan calon istrimu, lho~" Yah, walaupun kalian bukan biro jodoh, ya, Sakura. Tapi, sebagai balasan juga karena sudah memperlihatkan misteri di balik wajahnya selama kurang lebih dua dekade.

Kakashi berjalan mendekat ke Sasuke. Tatapan Naruto dan Sakura mengikuti pergerakannya. "Maa, pilihan hidup setiap orang berbeda-beda," Tanpa merendahkan posisi tubuh—alias masih berdiri—, ia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Uchiha yang saat ini sudah mencapai daerah wajahnya jika mereka sama-sama berdiri. Dulu Sasuke masih sepinggangnya, lalu beberapa tahun kemudian sebahu. Hm, waktu berlalu. "Itu lebih baik, daripada membaca Icha Icha untuk menghibur—"

_**Bzzt!**_ Sasuke refleks melempar pandangan mautnya yang sangat tajam ke atas sana.

Hanya dibalas dengan senyum polos oleh sang guru.

Naruto serta-merta terperanjat mendengarnya. "Oh, kau baca novel membingungkan itu juga, Sasuke?!" Mungkin saja seorang jenius dari Uchiha seperti Sasuke bisa menjelaskan isi novel itu padanya lain hari. Mungkin, ketika kalian sudah berada dalam liang kubur masing-masing.

_'Hah? Naruto sudah pernah membacanya?!'_ Kita semua tahu, Sasuke hanya diberi saran oleh Kakashi berdasarkan apa yang tertulis di novel itu. Belum sempat membacanya, malah sudah berniat melemparkannya ke sungai bersama Kakashi saat itu. _'Kono usuratonkachi...'_ Kerutan di dahinya menatap Naruto misterius, sebagai bentuk rasa penasaran sebodoh dan se-membingungkan apa isi novel itu sampai-sampai Sarada menganggapnya bersikap 'menyebalkan'.

Itu namanya kasih (ayah) tak sampai, Sasuke.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura, ia paham betul isi novel itu bahkan sebelum membacanya. Sudah pasti, 'kan? Naruto saja yang mungkin terlalu polos untuk memahami kalimat-kalimat aneh yang ditulis oleh salah satu Legenda Sannin itu. "Waah! Sasuke-kun! Pantas saja Sarada bersikap aneh," Ia tertawa. "Padahal Sarada masih kecil, tapi kau menggunakan referensi novel dewasa, hahaha~"

Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke arah lain karena pipinya telah bersemu lagi mendengar sang istri merespons seperti itu. Sepertinya Dewa memberi karma padanya hari ini, sampai dibuat bersemu untuk dua hal bodoh. _Tatakae_, Sasuke!

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sensei mau ke mana?" Sakura melihat si tampan-namun-masih-sendiri itu memaskerkan kembali wajahnya dan membalut tubuh—ya, beserta otot indahnya—dengan kaus hitam, berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Mau beli makanan," jawab Kakashi singkat, sudah memasang alas kaki. "Kalian tidak merindukanku?" tanyanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa, bermaksud bercanda.

Naruto terbahak. Sakura juga. Sasuke batuk-batuk tidak jelas, ingin muntah. Bisa-bisanya guru kelam—ehm, kalem mereka menggombal tidak jelas seperti itu.

Sekali lagi. Efek tidak menikah, ya, _Sensei_. Menjadikan pelampiasan perasaan kesepian kepada anak murid.

Pintu ditutup setelah '_ittekimasu_' terdengar. Satu-satunya wanita di situ menjawab '_itterasshai_~' dengan nada riang. Tinggalah trio paling beruntung di sejagat Rookie 12, yang berhasil melihat wajah asli Kakashi Hatake tanpa pertumpahan ludah, keringat, dan darah. Bisa makan gratis pula.

Sakura melihat-lihat seisi rumah gurunya. Normal, tidak ada yang aneh. Ditemani oleh suara-suara tidak jelas dari obrolan Naruto dan Sasuke, Sakura sendu ketika membayangkan betapa kesepiannya Kakashi selama ini. Menilik masa lalu mengenai ayahnya, teman-temannya—Rin dan Obito—yang terbunuh dan menghilang, sampai meninggalkan depresi mendalam, dan kisah-kisah lain semasa Kakashi masih menjadi bagian dari ANBU.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Tim 7 tidak sepenuhnya mendapat pengajaran dari Kakashi, mengingat kemampuan ketiga muridnya berbeda-beda tipe. Namun satu yang harus diingat, ajarannya soal mementingkan teman benar-benar menyentuh hati Sakura. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum haru ketika melihat pigura berisi potret tim Kakashi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan hasil potret Tim 7. Hampir saja air matanya berlinang.

"Memangnya apa isi novel itu?"

"Hah? Aku juga tidak mengerti. Ero Sennin menitipkannya padaku untuk diberikan kepada Kakashi-sensei, tapi bahasanya sangat membingungkan dan—"

Karena keributan itu. Karena adu mulut itu. Sakura gagal _mellow_.

"Baka ka?!"

"Tch. KALAU KAU TIDAK PERCAYA, AYO KITA PERIKSA KAMARNYA—"

"IKUT!" sambar Sakura dengan senyum lebar.

Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh bersamaan. "JANGAN!" teriak mereka berdua, berbarengan juga.

Sakura menggembungkan pipi. Sudah berumur sebanyak ini, sifat mereka tetap tidak jauh berubah untuk hal-hal yang tidak terlalu serius. "Hmph," Sakura menyerah. Biarlah mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk hal tidak penting itu. "Pfftt," Setelah memastikan mereka sudah lumayan berjarak darinya, Sakura terkekeh. _'Sasuke-kun masih memikirkan hal itu, ya...'_ batinnya, gemas.

_**Cklek!**_

"Sial," Naruto mendecih. "Pintunya terkunci."

Sasuke melempar pandangan 'Mau coba mendobrak?', namun telanjur dijitak oleh Naruto diikuti oleh omelan-omelannya yang berlanjut. Ingin rasanya Sasuke mengeluarkan Raikiri, tapi itu membuatnya terlihat bodoh untuk urusan sepele ini.

Sepele, hah?

Akhirnya Sakura menengahi. "Mou yameyou, Sasuke-kun," Kedua telapak tangannya didorong-dorong ke depan untuk menghentikan tindakan-tindakan aneh yang akan terjadi berikutnya, baik dari Sasuke maupun Naruto. "Isi novel itu kurang lebih seperti proses saat kita—" _**Bzzt!**_ Sakura tertohok oleh perkataannya sendiri. Nyaris saja kalimat memalukan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya dengan wajah pucat.

"Sakura! Doushita?!" Sasuke mendekat, khawatir.

Naruto ikut panik. "Apakah Kakashi-sensei menaruh racun pada makanannya?" Ia mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

Sakura menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri sendiri. "Aku hampir mengucapkan apa yang seharusnya tidak kuucapkan..." Ia menggaruk pipi dan membuang wajah dari mereka berdua, dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Sekali lagi, Naruto terlonjak. Ia mundur beberapa langkah sampai mendekati televisi. "S-Sepertinya, aku mulai mengerti... Apa maksud novel itu..."

Ingat saat latihan mengambil lonceng pertama kali setelah tiga tahun berpisah, ketika hanya Naruto dan Sakura yang melawan Kakashi? Mereka mengucapkan bocoran sampai sang guru menutup mata dan telinganya, bukan? Saat itu, Naruto hanya mengucapkan asal saja tanpa memahami maksudnya. Tidak dengan Sakura, ia paham betul.

"APA? APAAA?" Sasuke bagai tertinggal jauh di belakang mereka yang bersenang-senang dengan isi novel tersebut. "Kkh..." Salah sendiri, kenapa waktu itu tidak minta baca sendiri saja, Sasuke? Malah ingin membuangnya. Sekarang jadi penasaran, 'kan? Hehehe.

**.**

Di salah satu _konbini_ 24 jam, Kakashi masih memilih-milih jajanan yang akan dibelinya. Niatnya mau memborong. Siapa tahu, jika hari ini tidak habis, mereka mau datang lagi esoknya?

SIAPA TAHU.

Hm, kau benar-benar kesepian, ya, _Sensei_.

Sudah selesai dengan dua kantung plastik besar, Kakashi membayar belanjaan dan meninggalkan _konbini_ itu. Ia membayangkan apa saja yang telah terjadi di rumahnya. Apakah Naruto dan Sasuke berkelahi seperti dulu? (Ya.) Atau, mereka malah berdiam-diam atau mengobrol ringan dengan topik pembicaraan serius ala orang dewasa? (Tidak.) "Hah~ Waktu berlalu..." Hela napasnya terasa berat.

_**Tap tap tap**_

"Tadaima~"

Mendengar itu, Sakura segera beranjak dan membuka pintu. "Okaeri!" Ia membantu membawa satu kantung belanjaan untuk ditaruh di meja makan depan wastafel. "Uwah, banyak sekali, Sensei!" serunya, membuka satu-satu jajanan lalu menjejerkannya di atas meja.

"Hehe."

"Tapi mereka sudah tidur." Sakura menunjuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

"He?" Kakashi memiringkan kepala, kecewa. "Hmph, padahal niatnya mau mengobrol..." Ia menarik kursi dan duduk. Mengambil satu minuman kaleng, membuka masker, dan meneguknya—_**Prak!**_ Suara beberapa jajanan terjatuh membuatnya hampir tersedak. "Sakura?"

"Gomen, ehehe..." Sakura masih belum terbiasa melihat wajah sang guru. Ketika Kakashi membuka masker barusan, jantungnya berdegup tidak jelas. "Masih kaget, Sensei."

"Ah, sou ka."

Sakura ikut duduk di hadapan Kakashi, membuka salah satu minuman kaleng juga. Meneguknya, lalu bertanya. "Sensei, tidak punya selimut?" tanyanya. "Kasihan bocah-bocah." Mengatakan itu karena pertengkaran mulut tidak jelas tadi. Antara kesal tapi tetap ingin tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Ah, sou ka." Kakashi membuka kamarnya yang terkunci, melepas kaus hitamnya, mengambil dua selimut, lalu menutupi bagian leher sampai kaki Naruto—yang tidur dengan tidak elitnya di dekat meja depan televisi tempat mereka makan tadi, dan Sasuke—yang tidur telentang di sofa dekat pintu utama dengan punggung tangan kanan diletakkan di atas dahi. Bahkan dari posisi tidur, bayi-bayinya tidak berubah. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau begini, mengobrol dengan Sakura saja lah." ujarnya, duduk kembali.

Menopang dagu dan menatap Kakashi, Sakura mencoba membuka obrolan. "Sensei, apa kau merasa kesepian?"

Kakashi membalas tatapannya. "Hm... Ya, seperti itulah," jawabnya lugas. Alisnya naik. "Apalagi setelah tidak menjabat Hokage lagi." Hela napas beratnya kembali keluar.

Senyum prihatin tampak di wajah Sakura. Napas berat Kakashi cukup menggambarkan perasaan jujurnya dan sampai pada Sakura dengan tepat sasaran. Karena keterbukaan itu, ia pun jadi ingin bercerita pada Kakashi. "Kau tahu..." Ia menarik napas panjang, mengeluarkannya pula dengan tempo sama panjang.

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca ketika memori lama terputar lagi di benaknya. Mengingat bahwa seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa nekat mengkhianati Konoha demi balas dendam. Mengingat bahwa ia hanya bisa menangis meminta tolong agar membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Mengingat ambisi mereka yang membuat Sakura tertinggal di belakang. Mengingat pertempuran mereka sebagai Tim 7 yang berkumpul kembali di Perang Shinobi. Mengingat Naruto dan Sasuke melanjutkan pertempuran satu lawan satu mereka hanya untuk memenuhi takdir. Mengingat Sasuke yang meminta maaf padanya atas semua perbuatannya selama ini. Mengingat Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk mengembara sebagai penebusan dosa.

"Ternyata, aku masih selemah ini..." Air mata Sakura berlinang di pipinya. Suaranya bergetar. Kali ini benar-benar menangis, sebagai ganti yang tadi. "Terkadang, mengingat permusuhan mereka berdua dulu memang menyakitkan. Aku yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mendamaikan mereka... Tapi, saat perang itu, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Sensei merasa gagal sebagai pembimbing. Aku gagal sebagai teman setim mereka. Mungkin... Kurang lebih seperti itu. Haha, maaf kalau salah." Walau terisak-isak dengan bahu naik-turun, ia bisa mengontrol omongannya agar tidak terbata-bata. Ia menunduk untuk mengusap-usap air mata. Rasanya lega bisa menangis dan melampiaskan perasaan pada pembimbing _Genin_-nya itu dibandingkan pada orang tuanya sendiri.

Air muka Kakashi berubah mendung juga. Dari awal, ia sudah paham bagaimana perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke, terlebih saat Uchiha labil itu meninggalkan Konoha. Naruto yang berjuang menjadi lebih kuat untuk membawa kembali Sasuke, lalu Sakura sendiri yang tidak ingin tertinggal oleh keduanya. Giliran dirinya yang menopang dagu menunggu Sakura sampai tenang dari isak tangisnya.

"Hm, kalau masih seumuran Genin, sepertinya aku akan memelukmu untuk menenangkan tangismu," ceplosnya. "Tapi sebagai Ayah." tekannya, agar tidak terjadi salah paham.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sekarang juga tidak masalah, Sensei." Tapi dalam hati ia membatin, _'Dengan sikap dinginmu yang dulu? Ingin memeluk? Aku tidak salah dengar?'_

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin dihantam oleh suamimu yang sudah punya Rinnegan itu." Kakashi menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah sofa tempat Sasuke berbaring.

"Kau mempelajarinya dari novel itu, Sensei?"

"Yah, sebagian adegan dimulai dari hal itu—"

"Tadi mereka bertengkar karena isi novel itu, hahaha."

"Sakura sudah membacanya?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau pikir, apa yang kami ucapkan saat latihan merebut lonceng itu?" Ia berusaha mengingatkan kembali.

Kakashi ingat. Ia mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, iya. Apa tidak masalah Sarada ditinggal sendiri?" Kalau Naruto, memang sudah biasa tidak pulang ke rumah, 'kan? Ada Hinata juga yang menjaga Boruto dan Himawari.

"Inginnya kembali sebelum terang. Jadi tidak ingin tidur," sahut Sakura dengan mulut meruncing, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja—menghadap ke kiri, ke wastafel—dengan kedua lengan sebagai bantalnya. "Tapi sudah mengantuk. Sensei tidak ada topik? Katamu ingin mengobrol bersama mereka." pancingnya, agar tidak tidur sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Pokoknya sebelum langit terang.

"Tidur sajalah," usul Kakashi, bangkit dari kursi, menuju rak piring dan mengambil dua gelas. "Kalau mau di kamar juga boleh."

"..."

Menghindari salah paham, Kakashi menambahi, "Sakura bawa kuncinya, dan kunci dari dalam." Ia berucap tanpa menoleh, karena sedang fokus membuat teh hangat untuk mereka berdua.

—Jajanan yang banyak tadi untuk apa, ya, Sensei?

Suara sendok dan gelas beradu, diikuti oleh suara aliran air dan adukan air di dalam gelas-gelas tersebut. Namun tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari dua manusia itu, baik dari si wanita maupun si pria.

Kakashi mencicip sesendok cairan dari gelasnya dan gelas Sakura; apakah rasa manisnya sudah pas atau belum. Setelah dirasa pas, ia mengangkat leher gelas, berbalik, dan mendapati Sakura yang sudah terlelap. Tidak berhenti, tetap meletakkan dua gelas mungil itu di atas meja tempat mereka mengobrol. Ia menyeruput teh miliknya, lalu mengambil selembar selimut lagi untuk menaungi punggung kecil Sakura. "Padahal ada jam weker..." gumamnya pelan, memandang Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto dengan lirikan damai, sedamai hatinya saat ini.

**Selesai**

UWUWUWUW CIEEE TIM 7 PEMBIMBINGNYA TAMVAN CIEEE. Buat ini karena lagi-lagi kangen sama Tim 7, haha. Masih ngebet banget mereka harus pernah lihat komuk ganteng Sensei T_T

Jangan mikir saya ngarahin ke KakaSaku, ya, teman-teman T_T Itu karena di canon-nya Naruto sama Sasuke pernah latihan privat sama Kakashi. Jadi di fic ini banyakin sama Sakura di KAP (komunikasi antarpribadi)-nya AHAHAHAHHH

Mulai dari sini referensi episode, ya. (SPOILER: Di chapter selanjutnya ada 'Omake'. Ini di-skip gapapa. Ceritanya kayak lagu ending. Fast forward aja ke bawah terus klik Next WKWKWK)

1\. Kasian Sensei pasti kesepian di rumah, ya T_T Itu sebenernya saya sih yang memposisikan diri sebagai Kakashi, wkwk. Karena udah bilang "daisuki da!" di episode 474 (walau tidak didengar oleh mereka bertiga), jadinya pengen buat yang Kakashi bener-bener menyampaikan perasaannya pada mereka, ahaha. Sayangnya, si Usuratonkachi sama si Teme malah tidur -_-

2\. Terus, untuk Naruto baca Icha Icha itu saya lupa. Kayaknya Shippuuden episode 1, deh. Waktu latihan rebut lonceng juga masih di awal-awal, sebelum Gaara diculik Akatsuki.

3\. Jangan lupa untuk nonton Naruto Kecil episode 101, ya HAHAHAHAHA MASIH NGAKAK BANGET SUMPAH, SASUKE OOC TAPI DI PLOT CANON, EUY. Shippuuden episode 469 tidak terlalu dapet lucunya (tapi nonton aja, Sensei tamvan silau men), karena Sasuke tidak terlalu OOC, Tim 8 dan Tim 10 ikut berpartisipasi, serta digagalkan oleh Tim Gai -_- dia pengen banget liat Sasuke OOC

4\. Oh, iya. Untuk Hanare, bisa lihat di Shippuuden episode 191, ya. Di situ Sasuke juga kepo dan syok abis ngeliat Kakashi sama Hanare jalan bareng sampe ehem-ehem(?). Sakura-nya gregetan banget lagi WKWKWK Kayaknya ni bocah bertiga pada dukung, deh, kalo mereka jadian. —Saya juga.

5\. Satu lagi! Sasuke dibilang "uzai" sama Sarada itu ada di Boruto episode 95, ya! Maafkan kalo Papa Sasuke di situ agak goblo, kurang peka dia. Malah jadiin Icha Icha sebagai referensi untuk menghibur anak TANPA DIBACA :') Kalo gini saya dimarahin dosen, masukin ke tinjauan pustaka tapi bukunya tak dibaca HAHAHAHA

6\. Untuk referensi lain, ada movie The Last; Shippuuden episode 483 (Obito sama Rin kepergok Kakashi ngintipin dia lagi mincing, terus ObiRin makan bareng Kakashi di rumahnya XD); Shippuuden episode 500 (Naruto bilangin Iruka-sensei masih jomblo); dan ada beberapa lagi seperti latihan ngerebut lonceng waktu masih Genin, misi penyelamatan Gaara, dan lainnya yang saya lupa episode berapa XDa

Oke, sekian dulu buat referensinya. Ini saya buat fanfic udah kayak nulis makalah.

Oh, iya. Selamat ulang tahun buat Bapak Tiri alias Yondaime Hokage alias Konoha no Kiiroi Senko alias Minato Namikaze~ Hehe! Sengaja upload-nya di hari ini, walau ngga relate sih sama ceritanya. OTZ


	2. Omake

**Wanna See! Wanna Know! Eh?**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Omake**

_**Kriiing!**_

Bunyi jam weker membangunkan Sakura yang tertidur tidak terlalu pulas di atas meja. Tangannya memerah dan sedikit pegal karena ditimpa oleh kepalanya. Ia mengucek-ucek mata dan membasuh wajah di wastafel. Selimut di punggungnya juga telah dilipat dan diletakkan di meja tempat mereka makan malam tadi.

Naruto dan Sasuke masih terlelap. Ia mendekati Naruto terlebih dahulu, mengguncang pelan tubuhnya sampai tersadar, lalu melanjutkannya pada Sasuke. Layaknya seorang Ibu, Sakura langsung menyuruh mereka berdua untuk membasuh wajah di wastafel secara bergantian.

Langit belum terang. Membuat Naruto dan Sasuke malas untuk bergerak. Habis membasuh wajah, mereka duduk lagi untuk mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Ohayou!" Kakashi muncul dari pintu kamarnya dengan tampilan menakjubkan; Hanya berbalut handuk putih mulai pinggang sampai paha (hampir menyentuh lutut), rambut tajam yang telah terjatuh lemas karena basah, bulir-bulir air masih tersisa di beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos, dan pastinya—

"SE-SENSEEEIII!"

—tanpa masker.

Hanya Naruto yang berteriak, namun ketiganya terjatuh hingga jiwanya melayang. Masih untung Sakura tidak mimisan. Tapi jika jiwa Naruto dan Sasuke pun minggat, tidak tahu lagi reaksi apa sebenarnya yang mereka berikan barusan.

Terlalu syok? Terlalu kagum? Merasa kalah telak? Entahlah.

Kalau soal ini, Kakashi benar-benar tidak memahaminya. Apa ada yang salah dari dirinya yang sekadar menyapa sehabis mandi? —YA SALAH LAH, _SENSEI_. PIKIRKAN SAJA SENDIRI KESALAHANNYA APA! GRRR—! ASDFGHJKL!

"PAKAI DULU BAJUMU SANA!" teriak Sasuke, yang jiwanya kembali pertama kali, sangat geram. Mau sampai kapan Sakura terserang pesona Kakashi? Sasuke jadi berpikir bahwa misi ini merupakan suatu kesalahan besar! —Cie, cemburu.

Kakashi memiringkan kepala. "Eh?" Di tengah kebingungan, ia bersiap mengambil selimut-selimut yang membalut mereka. Mendengar suara Sakura yang membangunkan Naruto dan Sasuke setelah bunyi jam weker tadi, membuatnya keluar sebentar mumpung baru selesai mandi. Kapan lagi bisa menyapa tiga _Homo sapiens_ yang ingin sekali diangkatnya menjadi anak itu? "Ah, un," Menanggapi perintah aneh Sasuke, ia berjalan menuju mereka, hendak memungut selimut-selimut yang mereka pakai.

_**Wuzzz!**_

Naruto adalah orang ke dua yang jiwanya telah kembali. Cepat-cepat ia melipat dua selimut yang dipakainya dan Sasuke, serta menumpuknya dengan selimut Sakura. Bergerak secepat cahaya dan menyerahkannya pada Kakashi. "KORE! KORE!" Wajahnya sungguh dongkol, mendorong-dorong selimut itu ke perut Kakashi; menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk ke kamar dan berpakaian sebelum jiwa Sakura kembali. "JANGAN KEMBALI SAMPAI AURATMU TERTUTUP—KECUALI WAJAH!" tekannya, berapi-api penuh emosi.

Menurut saja, Kakashi langsung masuk ke kamar. Bertepatan dengan jiwa Sakura yang telah kembali.

Sasuke buru-buru menarik tangan Sakura. "Ayo, pergi dari sini!" Kepalanya berasap, sudah mencapai puncak emosi. '_Service_' Kakashi sungguh tidak baik untuk mata dan batin Sakura. "Tidak perlu pamit padanya!"

"T-Tunggu, Sasuke-kun! Kalian tidak mau berfoto?"

Sasuke berhenti. Naruto juga terlonjak. Hening dua detik. Mereka menelan ludah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. _'MAU!'_ batin mereka serentak dengan nafsu melewati batas. Kalau ada dokumentasi bisa jadi barang bukti bahwa misi rahasia mereka berhasil dilewati, walau itu akan jadi rahasia mereka bertiga saja.

Dasar, kalian berdua.

_**Cklek!**_

"Yo!"

Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara. "BERHENTI SOK AKRAB!" teriak mereka lagi, mulai mengklasifikasikan diri sebagai _tsukkomi_, secara tidak sengaja.

"Doushita, Naruto, Sasuke? Kenapa marah-marah lagi?"

MENURUTMU, _SENSEI_?

Sakura ingin sekali menonjok mereka berdua—bertiga sampai sekarat. Kakashi yang sok polos (padahal memang benar), Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlalu protektif... Tapi kali ini ia tahan, karena hal itu membuatnya kembali pada masa-masa dulu saat mereka masih bocah _Genin_ yang lemah dan tidak tahu banyak hal. "Maa, maa..." Ia berusaha melerai. "Sensei, kau punya kamera? Ayo kita berfoto!" ajaknya riang.

"Oh, ada, ada." Kakashi bergerak menuju laci di samping televisi dan mengambil kamera _polaroid_ kunonya. "Mau pakai _timer_ atau bagaimana?"

"Coba dua-duanya saja!" Sakura bersemangat kalau soal ini.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menunggu dengan wajah jelek. 'Kenapa Sakura ceria sekali sejak melihat wajah asli Kakashi?', mungkin pikir mereka.

Pertama, kamera diletakkan di atas meja tempat mereka makan untuk foto dengan _timer_. Selanjutnya, Sakura memegang kamera dari depan dan mengambil gambar mereka secara _selfie_. Karena hasil jepretan itu adalah rahasia, mereka tidak ingin menggandakannya di luar sana. Maka, pengambilan gambar pun diambil dua kali untuk masing-masing dua _pose_ yang sama.

Hm, untuk Sakura dan Sasuke cukup satu bagi dua karena mereka serumah, haha.

Sebelum pamit, Sakura bertanya satu hal lagi. "Sensei, bukankah Sai dan Yamato-taichou juga bagian dari Tim 7?"

Kakashi langsung menyambar. "Ya, tapi mereka sudah lihat sebelumnya." jawabnya, tersenyum cerah, inosen, dan semua ekspresi tak berdosa lainnya.

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke menoleh cepat. Misi kali ini mengharuskan mereka siap dengan amarah dan kejutan-kejutan batin.

"ZU-ZURUUUIII (—TTEBAYO)!"

Mewek mereka, merasa tidak diberlakukan secara adil oleh dunia ini.

Misi buatan ini memang tidak berjalan dengan pertempuran fisik. Tapi, mereka belajar mengatur kerja jantung dan tingkat emosi mereka kali ini.

[ditutup dengan _mellow flute_ dari Naruto Main Theme]


End file.
